Attaque au coeur
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Il y a toi. Il y a moi. Dans ce train, du lundi au vendredi. Au milieu des passagers anonymes. Tu illumines mes journées. Tu me fais croire à quelque chose de beau. Tu ne me remarques pas. Moi, la fille assise en face de toi. Comme tous les matins.


_A tous ceux qui lisent ceci bonjour ! (ou bonsoir…)_

_Voici un OS que j'ai écrit après avoir écouté la chanson « Jueves » du groupe espagnol La Oreja de Van Gogh. Elle m'a beaucoup touché. Je m'en suis donc inspirée pour ce one-shot. Si vous aimez lire en musique écoutez absolument la chanson. Je ne révèle pas de quoi elle traite réellement pour ne pas gâcher votre lecture. :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous en espérant avoir votre avis,_

_PS : Merci à toi Clo pour ton aide sur le titre_

* * *

_***~ Attaque au cœur ~***_

Il y a toi. Il y a moi. Il y a les autres. Ici. Dans ce train. Du lundi au vendredi. Les stations défilent trop vite. Le temps que je passe à te regarder semble trop court… Chaque jour de la semaine alors que le train m'emmène au lycée. Chaque jour gris où tu sembles rayonner. Je te regarde. Toi, si vivant tandis que je m'enfonce dans l'anonymat des autres passagers, toi qui brilles. Tu illumines mes matins et mes soirs. Durant dix-sept minutes et trente-deux secondes.

Toi qui ne sais pas que j'existe.

J'ai mis ma robe bleue aujourd'hui, ma plus jolie. Celle qui me met le mieux en valeur. Celle qui épouse le mieux mes formes. Pour toi. Tu t'assois en face de moi. Comme toujours. Comme chaque jour. Par habitude. Mais tu m'as à peine regardé. Tu as juste fixé la vitre. Tu as baillé. Alors ce soir, je ferme les yeux. Je prie parce qu'il ne reste plus que cinq minutes. Cinq minutes avant que tu ne descendes. _Regarde-moi !_ Mais tu fixes la vitre. Et tu bailles... Le silence va et vient. Lancinant. Mes pupilles s'inondent.

Je me sens si mal…

Si j'étais un peu plus jolie. Si j'étais un peu plus intelligente. Si j'étais un tout petit peu plus spéciale, plus originale… Si je n'étais pas brune mais rousse. Si j'avais des yeux verts et non d'un mauve trop pâle. Si j'étais moins discrète, moins effacée. Si j'étais moins timide. Si j'avais la même assurance que Tenten, je le ferais. Je traverserai le wagon pour te demander qui tu es. Toi. Le garçon blond qui rayonne dans le brouillard de mes journées.

Tu as levé les yeux sur moi aujourd'hui. Tu m'as regardé. Je t'ai regardé. Tu as soupiré. Et tu as souris. J'ai fermé les yeux. Tremblante. J'ai à peine respiré et me suis faite toute petite. Tu as détourné le regard. Je me suis sentie nulle. Tu m'as regardé et moi j'ai paniqué… Je n'étais pas bien coiffée. Pas bien habillée. Pas préparée. Fichue timidité ! Je souhaiterais recommencer. Je souhaiterais de nouveau croiser ton regard confiant. S'il te plaît. Regarde-moi. Encore une fois, rien qu'une. Mais les stations défilent… Et tu descends. Demain.

Peut être.

Samedi, je t'ai vu. Dans la rue. Accompagné d'un garçon brun au regard sombre et d'une jolie fille aux cheveux teints en rose. J'ai eu un choc, j'ai été heureuse et j'ai eu mal. Tu riais, tu souriais. J'ai compris que je ne faisais pas partie de ta vie. Pas comme toi tu faisais partie de la mienne. J'ai entendu ton prénom. J'ai pu mettre des lettres sur ton visage. _Naruto._ Je t'ai suivi. C'était idiot. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu es pour moi. Sinon, tu comprendrais.

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as ouvert le cœur. Sans le savoir. Sans le vouloir. Tu m'as permis de chercher le bon côté. D'être positive. Tu m'as appris à espérer. Heureuse. Tu me rends heureuse. Tu me réveilles le matin par ta présence alors que tout est triste. Le soir, tu es la promesse de demain. Pour toi je continue d'espérer. D'espérer quelque chose de la vie. Malgré l'arrogance de ma sœur, malgré la supériorité de Neji. Malgré la froideur de papa, malgré la mort de maman.

Notre rencontre n'était pas prévue. Ce fut comme un coup du destin. Mon train était bondé. C'était la grève. C'était un jour où tout le monde se touchait, où pourtant je n'aurais pas pu t'apercevoir. Pourtant ce fut ce matin là que je t'ai vu. Dans mon compartiment. Ce jour-là, c'était un jour humide. Humide de larmes. Mon cœur s'était noyé. Cela faisait deux ans que maman était partie. Emportant la douceur, l'attention et la sécurité de mon enfance. J'avais mal. Si mal au cœur… La masse de passagers m'avait compressé. M'étouffant. M'enfermant un peu plus dans ma solitude et dans mon chagrin. Tu t'es levé et je t'ai vu. Et tu m'as offert ton siège. Tu m'as souri. C'était un sourire chaud. Confiant. Gentil. Il n'a duré qu'une seconde. Mais il est en moi pour toujours. Et instantanément j'ai eu besoin de toi. Comme un phare dans ma nuit. Alors le lendemain et tous les autres jours suivants, j'ai fait en sorte de m'asseoir en face de toi. Comme ça, je te voyais. Toi et tes yeux rieurs. Toi et ta joie de vivre. Ta présence sécurisante. Qui se déversait en moi comme une eau tiède. Apaisante. Rassurante.

Mais tout ça ce n'est rien pour toi. Quelques regards. Une présence monotone. Une fille à demi-effacée dans le gris du train. Une fille bizarre qui t'observe et rougit dès que tu pose ton regard sur elle. Une fille de dix sept ans qui ne connaît rien des choses de l'amour. Mais qui sait que cette chaleur, ces battements désordonnés, ce souffle court sont les signes d'une affection profonde. Tu ne me connais pas et moi non plus. Je ne connais que les lettres de ton prénom, que les fossettes ton sourire. Je ne connais que la sonorité de ton rire, que les traits de ton visage. Je ne connais que le bleu de tes yeux confiants. Et pourtant… Pourtant tu es plus essentiel à ma vie que le reste. Plus que ma froide famille, que ma turbulente meilleure amie, que Kiba et Shino mes amis d'enfance. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Parce que je ne te vois que 34 minutes et 2 secondes dans mes journées. Et que tu emplis ma vie de lumière. Tu me rassures, tu me permets d'avancer. Pas à pas. Jour après jour. Simplement.

La fille aux cheveux roses est venue aujourd'hui. Elle est si belle. Si colorée. Et je suis si fade. Si pâle... Je ne l'avais pas vu au début. J'avais prévu de te saluer. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'on se croisait. Dans ce train. Dans cette masse anonyme de passagers. J'ai prononcé ton prénom en te souriant. Et j'ai bégayé. J'ai bégayé… Comme si dire ton nom était interdit. M'était interdit. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit. Parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Parce que pour toi je faisais partie de ses passagers anonymes et vides. Parce que pour toi je faisais partie du décor.

J'ai rougi. Je le sais. Je l'ai senti. J'ai baissé les yeux et je l'ai vu. La fille aux cheveux rose. Son regard vert m'a transpercé. J'ai reculé. Comme brûlée. Pour me réfugier derrière les autres personnes. Tes yeux bleus étaient étonnés. Tu as dû te dire que j'étais folle. Etrange. Bizarre. Et elle… Elle a ri de ton étonnement. De mon bégaiement. De mon rougissement. Je me suis noyée dans les autres passagers. Noyée dans mes larmes.

J'ai eu envie de mourir.

OoOo

Tu as disparu parmi les autres personnes. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas répondu à ton salut ? Maintenant que je connais ton prénom, Hinata… Sakura a ri. Je sais que ça l'amuse. Que je ne prenne ce train que pour toi. Que je ne prenne plus le mien. Que ça me rallonge. Que je fais ça juste pour te voir un peu plus longtemps. Sakura ça la fait rire. Pas moi. Elle se moque de mon manque de courage. Elle-même n'est pas mieux. Elle a mis des années avant de se déclarer à Sasuke.

J'ai eu beau m'user les yeux, je ne t'ai pas revue.

Tu n'es pas venue le jour suivant ni le jour d'après. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue. J'ai eu peur. Je me suis rendu compte que la présence m'était devenue indispensable. Comme un calmant pour apaiser les vides. Et l'absence qui me suit depuis l'enfance. J'ai compté les jours. Mon ventre se déchirant à chaque voyage. Le matin et le soir. Pendant 17 minutes et 32 secondes. Une semaine. Puis, tu es réapparue. Emmitouflée dans ton écharpe bleue. Et dans un chagrin gris que l'on devinait dans le fond de tes yeux. Tu as évité mon regard. Tu t'es assise au fond du wagon. Brisant mon habitude. Notre habitude. Toi en face de moi. Tu ne pouvais pas.

Je ne le supportais pas.

Je me suis levé. Je crois que tu as vu mon embarras. Tu as rougi. Baissé la tête. Tu tremblais. Ou peu être est-ce le tangage du train. Je ne sais pas bien. Je ne sais plus bien. Mon cœur enfle de peur. Ses battements sont frénétiques. Comme s'il était prêt à sortir de sa cage. J'ai détourné le regard. J'ai senti le tien sur moi. Intrigué. Attentif. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus rouge. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Quel crétin. Ouvre la bouche !

_« Je ne te connais pas et pourtant tu m'as manqué. »_

Tes yeux se sont allumés. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur nos lèvres. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Entre toi et moi. Dans ce train. Au milieu de cette foule anonyme. Maintenant, on est assis l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était un jeudi. Un 11 mars. Que nous nous sommes parlé. Confessés à mi-mots. Dans un silence chaud. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de parler. J'ai deviné. Toi aussi. Je ne t'ai pas dit que je prenais ton train. Que j'évitais le mien. Tu ne m'as pas dit que la robe bleue que j'ai admirée dans le reflet de la vitre était pour moi. Ta main s'est posée sur la mienne. Toute tremblante. Toute rougissante. Nos doigts se sont enlacés. Mes yeux plongent dans les tiens. Le tunnel nous fait disparaître dans le noir. Efface nos traits.

Et l'étincelle de ton regard.

Je retrouve ton visage avec mes mains. Et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Brûlantes. Ton corps se presse contre moi et je t'embrasse avec ardeur. Je ne vois rien. Et pourtant, tu m'apparais. Plus rayonnante que jamais. Je me sens vivant. Tes doigts dans mes cheveux et nos langues enlacées. Ton souffle se mêlant au mien. Ton corps contre le mien. Mes bras autour de toi. Le monde n'a plus d'importance. Les couleurs peuvent bien mourir. Le noir m'engloutir. Tu es là. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

La lumière s'éteint alors que tout explose.

Je t'offre le dernier battement de mon cœur.

Et tu me fais cadeau de ton dernier souffle.

Il a fallu que cet attentat ai lieu dans ce train. A cette heure.

En ce monde, les innocents ne sont que de muettes victimes.

* * *

_La chanson traitait des attentats dans les trains à Madrid le 11 mars 2005. Ma façon de montrer cette injustice et de me révolter._


End file.
